The Care Bears Family: Magic Land Adventures
The Care Bears Family: Magic Land Adventures is a Canadian animated series produced by Nelvana and Toei Animation co. ltd and distributed by Bunea Vista Television. Summary Join All The Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins as they meet a 5-year-old girl named Toborr and her 3-year-old brother Ken and their Friend Oscar and their Magic Friends in Magic Land and join with magical adventures. Characters Care Bears *Tenderheart Bear *Do Your Best Bear *Grumpy Bear *Funshine Bear *Cheer Bear *Wish Bear *Good Luck Bear *Bedtime Bear *True Heart Bear *Champ Bear *Thanks a Lot Bear *Love a Lot Bear Care Bear Cousins *Bright Heart Raccoon *Treat Heart Pig *Brave Heart Lion *Playful Heart Monkey *Noble Heart Horse *Burning Heart Dragon *Romantic Heart Skunk *Sweet Heart Mouse *Souful Heart Fox Kids *Kim Cherrywood *Jason *Toborr *Ken *Oscar Magic Friends *Herman *Callie *Jack *Lillie *Castell Magic Land People Rainbow Fairies Villains Other Characters Cast *Jim Henshaw as Tenderheart Bear *Dan Hennessey as Brave Heart Lion and The Wizard of Magic Land (Good) *Bob Dermer as Grumpy Bear *Marla Lukofsky as Good Luck Bear *Eva Almos as Swift Heart Rabbit *Melleny Brown as Cheer Bear and Baby Tugs Bear *Tracey Moore as Baby Hugs Bear and Shreeky *Susan Roman as Champ Bear *Lynette Gillis as Bright Heart Raccoon, Toborr and Ken's Mom and Burning Heart Dragon, the newest member of the Care Bear Cousins *Luba Goy as Treat Heart Pig and Lotsa Heart Elephant *Amanda Leigh Lutherland as Toborr *Bryn McAuley as Ken *Haley Joel Osment as Oscar *Benedict Campbell as Toborr and Ken's Dad *Jamie Watson as Herman, Ken's Best Friend, the color blue, and loves to eat, is afraid of something and is allergic to dandelions *Tracey Lee Smythe as Callie, Toborr's Best Friend, the color pink, and is sweet, shy and demure, intelligent and kind, embarrassed, ashamed, scared, or otherwise disheartened and prone to stage fright as it gets the better of her while practicing for a play, causing her to constantly mess up a simple line for her part of Queen Magicia: "I'm happy you believe in me, but to be a good queen, I must believe in myself." *Samuel Vincent as Jack, one of the two conjoined twin Magic Friends, the color green, Lillie's brother, neat, quiet, orderly, stubborn, arrogant, and pessimistic, as well as cautious and a music lover *Toborr Kristina Tomlinsen as Lillie, one of the two conjoined twin Magic Friends, the color purple, Jack's sister, and is wild, loud, friendly, free-spirited and optimistic despite being tomboyishly beautiful and a music lover, Romantic Heart Skunk, the newest member of the Care Bear Cousins and Soulful Heart Fox, the newest member of the Care Bear Cousins *Ben Kingsley as Castell, a wise dandelion yellow magic friend, an expert in Magic Land Lore and is a great resource to Toborr and the others, and the teacher at The School in The Sky *Don Francks as The Evil Wizard of Magic Land *John Stocker as Beastly *Jen Tolley as Sweet Heart Mouse, the newest member of the Care Bear Cousins Episodes Gallery Trivia